


Even in Silence

by Garnet_EveSky



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Kink Bingo 2020, M/M, Silence, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24274234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garnet_EveSky/pseuds/Garnet_EveSky
Summary: Flynn says a lot more without words than he could in this situation.Mathias gets some introspection at the end.
Relationships: Flynn Fairwind/Mathias Shaw
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Even in Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Kink-bingo square "Teasing".

“Hey Shaw.”

“Shaw?”

“Mathias!”

Shaw looked up at the voice’s owner, hand propping his brow up and gave a put upon sigh, closing his book, thumb marking the page he was on, “What is it Fairwind?”.

Flynn was standing next to the window of Shaws’ small apartment above the Snug Harbour Inn, music and chatter coming up the stairs through the closed door. His fingers were playing with the lapel of his coat, others resting upon his hip.

Flynn gave a cheeky smile, and dropped his eyes to Mathias’s lap where he held the book, then back up, before moving his fingers from his coat lapel down his abdomen resting just above his belt, not saying another word as he undid both buckles with a few flicks of his wrists..

Keeping eye contact with the spy, Flynn started removing his coat, flinging it to one side.

“Fairwind, I don’t have time for this,” Shaw sighed, but didn’t break eye contact when the ex-pirate’s hands moved to the collar of his already half opened shirt.

But Fairwind kept his silence, biting his lip in a coy smile as he undid the last three buttons on his shirt and pulled it from where it was tucked into his pants.

Mathias shifted in his seat, putting the book on the table next to him and leaning slightly forward on his chair, elbows resting on his knees. Music flowed through the room from the bustle below, and Flynn began to move his hips in time with the music.

It really should have looked ridiculous, Flynn moving to the music playing below - cheery fiddles and makeshift drums made from empty kegs and spoons, drunken singing, but Flynn kept moving, turning his back to Shaw now, and slowly lowering the shirt, revealing the man’s strong and broad back, kissed with freckles.

Shaw gave a groan, but otherwise didn’t move from his position. Flynn looked over his shoulders, dropped his shirt to the floor, and turned back around, swaying his hips in time with the beat, smoothing his hands over his abs and up, caressing his pecs, up his neck and into the air above his head.

The half-naked man swayed his way towards Shaw, rolling his hips in the air, and Shaw felt like the breath was punched out of his lungs as Fairwind dropped to his knees in front of the spy. Shaw licked his dry lips, and instantly regretted it as he saw Flynn wink at him with the movement with a cheeky smile, and placed his hands on Shaw’s knees, knocking off the elbows that were still resting there.

Flynn did not talk, instead, moving his hands higher up Shaw’s thighs, watching with rapt attention as Mathias leant back, allowing Flynn to work how he wanted.

Shaw could feel his length pulse in his trousers as Flynn moved a hand across the bulge in a barely there motion, working Mathias’s belt open, undoing the laces and pulling him out.

Blue eyes met green as Flynn lent forward, his breath ghosting across Shaw’s heated flesh. Shaw’s head thumped back against the wall as Flynn’s wet tongue traced a slick line up his length towards the head, and his eyes betrayed him as they closed before he could stop himself.

Flynn had still not said a word, had not made a noise, and Shaw’s breath came hard at how that teased at him, his mind’s eye seeing Flynn dance for him, stripping for him. The physical reactions of his body as Flynn’s mouth took him in one movement to the back of his throat, and hummed so quietly, Shaw could only feel the reverberation and hear his panting in the room, so much louder to him than the music.

How Fairwind could wreck him with silence like this...he never knew. He heard himself say it, and Flynn rewarded him by adding a hand to the mix, moving up Shaw’s length slick from saliva, meeting his lips and stroking back down.

Mathias almost folded in on himself at the force of his orgasm, flooding Flynn’s mouth, Shaw’s own hand coming up to caress the stubbled cheek of the man between his knees as he gasped for breath. 

Flynn nuzzled his softening cock, cleaning and licking Shaw clean, before rising to his feet.

Shaw looked up at the ex-pirate, speechless, but Flynn said nothing, just undid his pants, pulling himself out, stroking himself until he tensed and came on the floor between Shaw’s spread knees.

Flynn just grinned, tucked himself back in and gathered up his shirt and coat, and turned towards the door.

Shaw went to stand to stop Flynn from leaving, “Flynn, wait,” reaching an arm out, but Flynn just smiled, held his finger to his lips in a ‘shh’ gesture, and left, quietly closing the door behind him.

Mathias ran his hand through his hair, and wondered what in the Light had just happened, and why Flynn not talking really got him going. It was the most peace he’d had from the man in weeks.

Perhaps he shouldn’t look too much into it, and picked his book back up, found his place, and returned to reading.

(Even though his mind wasn’t taking in the words - he was trying instead to work out why Flynn had not said anything, not even a noise, and why it hit all his buttons, and some he didn’t even know he had. It would happen again a few weeks later, when Shaw had gone to Brennadam, and stayed in a room opposite The Golden Flagon, and Flynn had shown up - to ‘try the Mildenhall Mead - it’s legendary!’. And after some of the mead and steamed clams, which Nasty Buck had sworn were a local delicacy, Shaw retired for the night, Flynn tagging along saying he’d just crash in the chair as his ride wouldn’t arrive til the morrow. There was no music this time, just the sound of the breeze ruffling the leaves in the trees outside the window, crickets and the soft chirps of the gryphons in the stables next door. That didn’t stop Flynn from dancing to the music in his head, and Shaw swore he could hear it just from the man’s sensuous movements. There were no words, only touches and looks. No sounds between them apart from Mathias’ panting and pleas falling from his lips that he’d never admit to, and the wet noises of Flynn’s mouth on Shaw’s hard length.)

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to a heck of a lot of strip-teasing music for this fic, so I hope you enjoy.


End file.
